


Demigod!AU

by jeekkies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demigods, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeekkies/pseuds/jeekkies
Relationships: Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 3





	Demigod!AU

ㅤMalam itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah diakui sebagai anak Ares, Semi Eita bisa merasakan degup jantungnya sendiri. Rasanya aneh, batin Semi. Perutnya selalu mulas dipenuhi kupu-kupu jika melihat ketua pondok Aphrodite. Hiperbola memang. Namun, siapa sih yang bisa menolak pesona Shirabu Kenjirou? 

ㅤYa memang anak Aphrodite memiliki fitur tubuh yang luar biasa tapi Shirabu berbeda. Dia hampir tidak pernah mengeluarkan charmspeaknya dan kepintarannya diakui Apollo sendiri. Sangat keren.

ㅤUntuk mendapatkan perhatiannya, Semi rela melakukan hal-hal bodoh. Malang nasibnya tapi, perhatian Shirabu hanya untuk buku-buku penyembuhan di perpustakaan. Akhirnya hal bodoh tersebut hanya akan menjadi tawaan Tendou dan Ushijima.

ㅤTapi kali ini berbeda. Semi tak sengaja menginjak tanaman herbal milik Shirabu karena berlari mengejar sepatu terbang sialan milik Tendou. Shirabu tentu saja marah. Pertemuan pertama mereka pasti meninggalkan kesan buruk untuk Shirabu. 

ㅤ"Kamu, mau bertanggung jawab atau tidak?" tanya Shirabu galak. Wajahnya sudah datar dibuat lebih datar namun tangannya mengepal. Semi memasang wajah memelasnya dan diam-diam memuji pipi halus Shirabu.

ㅤ"Bertanggung jawab bagaimana?" 

ㅤ"Tanaman ini hanya tumbuh sekali setahun. Kamu pilih, menanamnya kembali dan bersabar selama setahun atau kubunuh di sini?" Shirabu mengeluarkan belati kebanggaannya dari dalam tas, mencoba mengintimidasi Semi.

ㅤ"Lama sekali. Apa tidak bisa diganti dengan uang?" tawar Semi. Shirabu mulai mengarahkan belatinya tepat ke leher Semi. Sebenarnya mana mungkin Semi menolak permintaan-atau lebih tepatnya tugas-yang diberikan Shirabu. Menggarap kebun kecil milik Shirabu selama setahun berarti bertemu dengan pemiliknya selama setahun juga, kan? Sungguh kesempatan emas yang tidak bisa Semi sia-siakan.

ㅤ"Wow seram sekali. Baiklah baiklah santai saja, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Sekarang tolong turunkan belatimu," kata Semi. Shirabu menurut untuk menurunkan belatinya lalu pergi melenggang entah kemana.

ㅤWah gila cantiknya memang luar biasa, batin Semi sambil memegangi perutnya yang sedikit mulas karena kupu-kupu berterbangan. Sementara itu, Shirabu sudah kembali ke kebun kecilnya dan meletakkan alat-alat kebun di sebelah Semi.

ㅤSemi memulai pekerjaannya dengan tenang karena sudah diberi arahan sambil sesekali melirik Shirabu yang sangat asyik dengan buku penyembuhannya. Beberapa kali ia tampak menggerutu karena poninya dan membuat Semi gemas. Semi bahkan tidak sadar sudah menggigit-gigit kayu saking gemasnya.

\---

ㅤSudah lima bulan lebih Semi menggarap kebun kecil Shirabu dengan sangat baik namun percakapan mereka bisa dihitung jari. Shirabu benar-benar memiliki dunianya sendiri jika sudah berurusan dengan buku-buku penyembuhan karya Artemis. Namun Semi tidak berputus asa untuk mengajaknya berbicara. 

ㅤ"Shirabu sangat menyukai buku ya?" tanya Semi memulai pembicaraan. Berhasil, Shirabu menutup bukunya dan mengambil dua batang cokelat dari dalam tas-nya.

ㅤ"Sangat. Ah ya, Semi-san mau?" Semi mengangguk dan duduk di samping Shirabu. Latar ini sangat mirip di dalam film romansa. Rasa hangat menjalar di wajah Semi. 

ㅤSemi tidak bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan namun kali ini Shirabu yang bertanya. "Semi-san, menurutmu bagaimana ya berada di dunia luar? Apa itu menakutkan?"

ㅤ"Lho, kamu belum pernah keluar?" tanya Semi balik. Shirabu menggeleng. "Aku di sini sejak lahir," jawab Shirabu. Semi mengangguk-angguk lalu mencoba merangkai kata-kata tentang Bumi.

ㅤ"Di luar indah. Teknologinya juga sudah maju tidak seperti di sini. Orangnya pintar dan ramah. Tapi sepertinya jumlah pohon berkurang drastis untuk pemukiman. Sekarang rasanya aku sangat betah di sini. Di sini lebih indah." Terutama saat dengan dan melihatmu seperti saat ini, lanjut Semi dalam hati. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan Semi, Shirabu tersenyum. Sungguh. Pertama. Kalinya. Untuk. Semi. Eita. Rasanya Semi mau melebur saja. 

ㅤ"Semi-san, aku mau tidur dulu ya? Tolong bangunkan aku ketika panggilan makan malam, apa boleh?" Semi mengangguk dan Shirabu mengambil tempat senyaman mungkin untuk tidur.

ㅤ"Wow, ciptaan Aphrodite memang tiada tandingannya," gumam Semi pelan sekali setelah merasa Shirabu tertidur lelap. Ia merasa atmosfir sekitarnya menyejuk seiring dengan ekspresi damai Shirabu yang sedang tertidur lelap.

\---

ㅤSetelah peristiwa Shirabu bertanya tentang seperti apa dunia luar, mereka lebih sering berinteraksi. Yah meski pasti lebih sering nyanyian Tendou dalam sehari, setidaknya meningkat pesat. Sudah dua belas bulan kurang seminggu Semi menggarap kebun kecil Shirabu. Seminggu lagi kebun itu akan berbuah dan sekarang Semi sedih. Itu artinya mereka akan semakin jarang bertemu meski masih satu lingkungan.

ㅤSekarang ini Shirabu sedang ada tes di kelas tambahan bersama Pak D. Semi berharap-harap cemas karena Shirabu datang dengan ekspresi masam. "Bagaimana?" tanya Semi.

ㅤ"Aku lulus!!!" Saking semangatnya, Shirabu memeluk Semi erat. Itu adalah pelukan pertamanya dan Semi senang. "Oh ya, bagaimana akting ekspresiku tadi?" tanya Shirabu semangat. "Bagus. Aku sampai khawatir. Ah ya, selamat! Ayo, kutraktir kamu kue."

ㅤSambil memakan kuenya, Semi memulai pembicaraan. "Memang kenapa sih kamu mengambil kelas tambahan bersama pak D?" Shirabu sedikit tersedak dan Semi pelan-pelan membantunya meneguk air.

ㅤ"Maaf aku lupa. Tanaman di kebunku, seminggu lagi bukan?" Semi mengangguk. "Aku juga lupa mau memberitahumu. Maaf, Semi-san tapi, Selasa besok aku akan pergi dari sini," Shirabu menunduk pelan.

ㅤTanda tanya banyak berputar di atas kepala Semi. Kue yang dipesannya mulai berubah rasa menjadi pahit. "Cita-citaku ingin bergabung dengan klub pemburu Artemis. Semi-san tahu, ibuku, Aphrodite dan Artemis sedikit berselisih. Maka dari itu aku belajar keras untuk bisa diakui Artemis. Aku ingin membantu Artemis dan juga melihat dunia luar dengan mataku sendiri. Tanaman yang Semi-san tanam itu sangat membantuku untuk mendapatkan pengakuan Artemis. Terimakasih banyak. Ah,aku juga tahu Semi-san menyukaiku sejak lama, bukan? Maaf aku selalu menolak faktanyanya namun kali ini aku ucapkan tidak dengan sangat tegas. Sekali lagi maaf."

ㅤRasanya, kue yang dilumatnya sudah sangat halus namun tenggorokannya terasa sakit untuk menelan. Mungkin setelah ini, Ia akan terus menangis di ranjang Tendou. "Iya aku mengerti," kata Semi sambil memaksakan senyum.

ㅤSemi menghapus air mata Shirabu lalu mengantarnya sampai ke pondok Aphrodite. Ia mendapat tatapan tajam dari sepupu jauh Shirabu namun Ia tak menghiraukannya. "Seminggu ini tolong jangan hubungi aku dulu ya? Baik-baiklah di sana, Shirabu. Jangan sampai sakit," pinta Semi.

ㅤShirabu mengangguk lalu mencium lembut bibir Semi dan berlari malu menuju dalam pondok. Setelah ini, Semi pasti menuju pondok Hermes lalu menangis di ranjang besar milik Tendou. Cinta pertamanya setelah diakui menjadi anak Ares harus kandas di sini. "Selamat tinggal, Shirabu."

\-----

© ️ JEEKKIES, 2020


End file.
